<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Командное взаимодействие by Dekstroza, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464841">Командное взаимодействие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza'>Dekstroza</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020'>fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Civil War Fix-It, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash, Pre-Threesome, Team Bonding, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, автор нахватался по вершкам канона комиксной Гражданки и вообразил зачатки полиамории, возможен ООС в глазах читающего</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Да, все дело в том, что его, Тони Старка, угораздило родиться омегой...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Омегаверс, Прочее</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Командное взаимодействие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда до назначенного времени остается не более четверти часа, паника медленно, но верно охватывает Тони. Он думал об этом целый день, пусть со стороны и кажется, что он усердно работает. Черта с два! Вряд ли он запомнил хотя бы четверть из того, что прочел сегодня. В конце концов Тони сдается и больше не пытается изображать бурную деятельность перед самим собой. Да, голубые голографические экраны по-прежнему парят перед его лицом, но едва ли Тони видит их. </p><p>Стив действительно простил его? А Баки? Зачем они оба согласились на эту чертову терапию? Все дело только в их модусе, командном взаимодействии, или их действительно беспокоит, что происходит с Тони, —  так же, как самого Тони волнует происходящее с ними?</p><p>Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы... Тони чувствует, как головная боль привычно сдавливает виски, но сил встать, найти и выпить таблетки нет. Да и стоит ли даже пытаться отыскать их, после того как в мастерской побывали Кэрол и Дональд? Они вынесли весь алкоголь подчистую, прихватив аптечку, забитую подавителями под завязку. Все что оставили — перевязочные материалы и антисептик. Тони, конечно, может синтезировать новые — это не очень сложно, — но надо ли? То, что заложено природой, все равно уже не исправить. </p><p>Да, все дело в том, что его, Тони Старка, угораздило родится омегой. Не то чтобы собственный модус когда-либо волновал его раньше. До того, как Тони стал Железным человеком. Или когда нашелся Стив. Пришел Баки. </p><p>В супергеройском сообществе омег можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Омега мужского пола среди них только один. Чертов Энтони «Тони» Эдвард Старк, и тут умудрившийся отличиться. Спасибо папеньке, в детстве буквально вбившему в Тони умение говорить «нет» любому человеку, будь то омега, бета или альфа. Именно из-за этого долгое время на модус Тони никто не обращал никакого внимания, хотя он никогда не был особой тайной. В мире бизнеса омег на руководящих постах не очень много, но они есть, так что Тони не оригинален, и пресса, разбирая его на составляющие, никогда не акцентировалась на нетипичном для мужчины модусе, а всем остальным и подавно не было до этого дела, если только они не пытались через постель Тони воплотить свои планы. Но Сансет навсегда отучила Тони смешивать бизнес и личное, а боль от потери Фумико все еще была жива в его сердце, чтобы он сам хотел чего-то большего, пока на горизонте не появился чертов Капитан Америка. </p><p>Тогда-то Тони и понял, что не особо отличается от остальных омег. От всех «нормальных» людей, к которым Тони себя в силу очевидных причин никогда не причислял. И эго тут вовсе не причем. Но ему, так же, как и им, захотелось дома, тепла и уюта. Задушевных разговоров и совместных вечеров. Общего дела и взаимопонимания. Пресловутого сильного плеча рядом, способного если не подхватить, то хотя бы поддержать в трудную минуту. И Стив, легко поднимавший Тони на руки в броне, совсем не помогал унять эти дурацкие, так некстати поднявшие голову инстинкты, даже если во всем остальном Тони и Стив были так же далеки, как Луна и Земля. </p><p>Тони на своей шкуре прочувствовал, каково это, когда альфа, на которую ты готов молиться, ненавидит тебя. И Стив мог говорить что угодно, утверждая, что это не так, но... Тони-то знал. Знал с самого начала, а Гражданская война только подтвердила это. Любить Тони Старка не за что и незачем. Точка. </p><p>Но сам Тони запретить себе любить не мог. Одному Джарвису известно, как он смог пережить смерть Стива. Возможно, и не пережил бы. Слишком близко Тони тогда подошел к грани. Но тут в дело вмешался случай, а вернее, обретший память Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, пришедший по его, Тони Старка, душу. </p><p>Тони был готов умереть. Он был рад умереть. Только вот все дело в том, что альфы не убивают омег. Дурацкий закон природы, не позволивший Стиву опустить щит, а Баки — хладнокровно нажать на курок. И если в случае со Стивом, когда гражданские оттащили Капитана Америка от поверженного Железного человека, никто не обратил внимание на заминку Кэпа, то в случае с Баки модус Тони стал достоянием супергеройской общественности в течение нескольких часов. Почему чертов Барнс не мог просто промолчать? Нет, ему обязательно надо было спросить всех и каждого, знают ли они, что Тони омега, и если да, то как они позволили Тони довести себя до такого состояния. Словно сам еще утром не готов был придушить Тони на месте. </p><p>Тони был уверен, что после того, как новость распространится по обоим побережьям, Мстители с радостью вычеркнут его из команды, избавившись от паршивой овцы. Ведь омега не должен убивать — непреложный закон природы. А на руках у Тони столько крови, что иной злодей обзавидуется. Но еще не поздно наставить заблудшего Тони на путь истинный, чтобы белый заборчик и пара ребятишек. И никакого геройства. А то, что Тони сопьется через месяц такой жизни — ну так туда ему и дорога, так? </p><p>Он явно недооценил своих товарищей, большинство из которых, кстати, были бетами, и им, по идее, не должно было быть никакого дела до альфо-омежьих причуд. Но — было. Настолько, что они не только не выгнали его из команды, но снова вернулись в особняк Мстителей, чтобы Тони не чувствовал себя одиноким и не наделал глупостей. </p><p>А когда из небытия восстал Стив, членами Мстителей было решено, что для укрепления дружеского духа и улучшения командного взаимодействия Стив, Баки и Тони должны научиться сосуществовать рядом не просто как члены группы, но как альфы и омега. А значит — Стив и Баки должны научиться заботиться о Тони, а тот, в свою очередь, принимать их заботу. И пока жизненные показатели Тони не придут в норму, все трое, как бы ни были они необходимы, в миссиях не участвуют. </p><p>Тони пытался протестовать. Никому не интересно возиться со сломанной омегой, а команде никак не обойтись без Капитана Америка, кто бы ни носил его маску. Если надо, он был готов оставить все и уехать. Навсегда, если от этого всем станет легче. Тони мог бы принять собственную отставку, черт с ним, он давно поставил на себе крест, но Капитан Америка — это не просто громкие слова или символ. Капитан Америка — это человек, без которого супергеройское сообщество просто немыслимо. Однако Мстители были непреклонны. Или так, или никак. </p><p>Самое странное во всем этом было то, что ни Стив, ни Баки не сказали «нет». Тони был уверен, что если бы Стив решительно отказался, в конечном итоге вся инициатива бы заглохла, как бы ни старались Кэрол и Джейн, слишком большим авторитетом обладал тот, и никакая смерть не могла этого изменить. Но Стив только взглянул на Баки, коротко и непонятно, и промолчал. И именно поэтому Тони битый час ломал голову: значил ли их безмолвный разговор хоть что-то или не значил ровным счетом ничего? </p><p>Увы, на область чувств гениальность Тони не распространялась. А если вспомнить, сколько раз он принимал желаемое за действительное, стоило ли вообще удивляться неуверенности во всем, что действительно волновало его? </p><p>***<br/>
Стив, ровно в восемь вечера, ни минутой раньше, ни минутой позже, переступающий порог мастерской Тони, выглядит абсолютно обыденно. Светлая футболка, потертые джинсы, аккуратный пробор, широкие плечи и квадратная челюсть. Альфа. </p><p>И совершенно неуместное одеяло в руках. Огромное, пушистое, золотисто-зеленое. На миг Тони кажется, что Стив взволнован предстоящим вечером не меньше его, но, видимо, это игра света и излишне богатое воображение. Ничего больше. </p><p>Он идет через мастерскую так, как ходил тысячи раз: концентрируясь исключительно на Тони, и от этого короткие волоски на загривке у Тони стоят дыбом. Без слов Стив набрасывает одеяло Тони на плечи, и Тони невольно вздрагивает от удовольствия — настолько приятная текстура у ткани. То что надо перегруженному эмоциями омега-мозгу. И тут же одергивает себя: это не более чем стандартная часть терапии с омегами, переживающими стресс. Мягкие, теплые, невесомые вещи, приглушенный свет, тихие голоса. К истинной заботе все это не имеет никакого отношения. </p><p>Стив между тем тщательно укутывает Тони в одеяло. Он полностью погружен в процесс, его движения скупы и выверены. Словно Тони не живой человек, а манекен. Тони опускает глаза и пропускает момент, когда Стив нагибается и подхватывает его на руки. На миг Тони заливает волной гнева, хочется кричать и спорить. Он не инвалид, не одноногая собачка, не смазливая принцесса из сказки, вполне может дойти собственными ногами. Стив явно перегнул палку со своей заботой, Тони такой позор готов пережить, только будучи без сознания и никак иначе. </p><p>Гнев уходит так же, как пришел: внезапно откатывает в отрицательные величины, и Тони рад, что не стоит на собственных ногах. Вряд ли бы они сейчас удержали его. Так что он не говорит ни слова, когда Стив прижимает его голову к своей шее. Просто дышит его запахом, чувствуя, как напряжение дня медленно начинает оставлять его. </p><p>Наверху, в общей столовой, никого нет. Тони остается только мысленно поблагодарить Кэрол и Джейн, а это наверняка были они, за то, что увели остальных. Юмора Логана или Люка Тони бы сейчас точно не пережил. </p><p>Зато там есть Баки. Баки в бандане и фартуке, накрывающий на стол. Правильно, все четко по методичке. Омегу вначале надо согреть, потом накормить. Тони не удивится, если после этого его засунут в ванную с лепестками роз, ароматной пеной и свечами. О том, что ждет его после ванной, Тони старается не думать. Возможно, в других мирах забота об омеге протекает как-то по-другому, возможно, там омеги заботятся об альфах, готовят им ужин и делают расслабляющий массаж, но Тони достался в качестве дома именно этот мир, так что ничего не попишешь, приходится терпеть. </p><p>Стив как ни в чем не бывало садится на стул и устраивает Тони на своих коленях так, словно занимался этим всю свою жизнь. Тони чувствует, как жар опаляет щеки и пульсируют железы на шее. Глупый омежий организм все принимает за чистую монету, хоть плачь. Не то чтобы Тони собирался делать это. Баки ставит перед ними огромную тарелку с чизбургером. Этого красавца, окруженного горой золотистой картошки, вполне должно хватить на четверых. Или на одного суперсолдата. Тони заранее обречен на проигрыш, но, кажется, это смущает только его. </p><p>Баки нарезает бургер на аккуратные квадратики, накалывает один из них на вилку и подносит к губам Тони. Конечно, никто и не подумал освободить ему руки. Аппетита нет абсолютно, но отказаться даже не приходит Тони в голову. Этот уход так же важен для альф, как и для него. Попытка убийства омеги, пусть в случае Баки ни до чего физического дело не дошло, не проходит для альф даром. Снаружи они могут по-прежнему выглядеть монолитной скалой, но мелкие трещинки непоправимо будут разрушать их изнутри, пока не превратят в пыль. И только такие немудреные, обыденные ритуалы могут помочь залечить невидимые снаружи душевные раны. </p><p>Действует это, правда, только с той омегой, на которую было совершено покушение. И редко кто из них согласен остаться с насильником рядом второй раз. Так что — здравствуйте, альфа-бешенство и медленная, мучительная смерть, вызванная особыми веществами, которые начинает вырабатывать сошедший с ума альфа-организм. Среди альф это считается достойным наказанием, но Тони меньше всего хотел бы такой участи для Баки. И тем более для Стива. Конечно, сыворотка суперсолдата — не пустой звук, и Дональд выкачал из вернувшегося из небытия Стива достаточно крови, чтобы подтвердить нормальную жизнедеятельность и отсутствие каких-либо физических угроз, но психологию тоже никто не отменял, и раз оба альфы решили, что им это необходимо — ухаживать за Тони, — значит, так тому и быть. </p><p>Поэтому Тони открывает рот, как хорошая, послушная омега, и жует. Это вкусно. Это очень вкусно. Мягкая воздушная булочка, сочная котлета, много сыра, ломтик маринованного огурца и медово-горчичный соус. Все так, как он любит. Неожиданно он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел что-то столь же вкусное, и словно голодный птенец требовательно открывает рот, прежде чем Баки успевает подготовить следующий кусочек. Тот только улыбается самым уголком рта, и Тони даже кажется, что облегченно вздыхает, будто на самом деле волновался, понравится ли ему его стряпня или нет. Тони слишком занят едой, чтобы анализировать это прямо сейчас. Ломтик картофеля, который он получает следующим, покрыт золотистой, хрустящей корочкой, но мягкий внутри и в сочетании с густым сметанным соусом, хорошо сдобренным укропом, ощущается просто фантастически. Все вкусовые рецепторы Тони поют хвалу мастерству Баки, и он помимо воли довольно стонет, отчего щеки Баки вместо привычной бледности окрашивает нежный румянец. Стив подхватывает вторую вилку свободной рукой, и теперь Тони не приходится ждать ни секунды: стоит только прожевать и проглотить предыдущую порцию, как новая уже на подходе. </p><p>Конечно, Тони не выдерживает и четверти предложенной ему альфами еды. Впрочем, никто не собирается заталкивать ее в него насильно. Как только альфы замечают, что Тони потерял интерес к еде, они начинают кормить друг друга. Это самое горячее и самое интимное из когда-либо виденного Тони, и предательский румянец теперь уже вовсю цветет на его щеках. Тони не может видеть лицо Стива, но Баки прямо перед ним, и этот взгляд, когда он поднимает руку... Черт, Тони прикрывает глаза и утыкается носом в шею Стива, не в силах вынести всю ту нежность и любовь, которая читается во взгляде Баки. Правда, этот взгляд почему-то направлен не на лицо Стива, а на его грудь, аккурат туда, где свернулся в защитный клубок Тони, но это не может значить ровным счетом ничего. Все знают, что Баки неравнодушен к Стиву, и тот, кажется, отвечает ему полной взаимностью, что тоже совсем не удивительно, если у вас есть глаза и вы можете оценить, насколько тот великолепен. У Тони есть. Лучше бы не было. Ему и одного суперсолдата было более чем достаточно, а уж двое... </p><p>Собственные мысли перебивает неожиданный зевок. Тони абсолютно не собирается спать, но у его организма, видимо, другие планы. Альфы, как по команде, перестают есть. Под носом у Тони магическим образом появляется стакан с водой, и он жадно пьет, сначала один, потом, немного медленнее, второй. </p><p>Стив снова подхватывает его на руки и несет в сторону спальни, пока Баки остается на кухне, чтобы убрать остатки еды в холодильник и загрузить посудомойку. Несколько секунд Тони всерьез размышляет, не стоит ли все-таки возмутиться и вырваться из крепких, надежных рук, но усталость перевешивает. Если Стиву комфортно с его весом, то стоит ли протестовать? Так решает Тони, а то, что он при этом чувствует, не касается никого. </p><p>Тони в последнее время редко ночует в собственной спальне. Он вообще мало спит, предпочитая работу кошмарам, в которых Стив раз за разом падает на ступеньки, сраженный выстрелами Шарон. Но, конечно, Стиву бы даже не пришло в голову отнести его к себе в комнату. Ни одно руководство не рекомендует подобного, хотя Тони бы поспорил с тамошними непреложными истинами, если бы это имело хоть какой-то смысл. Однако для большинства омег по-прежнему их дом — это их крепость, где они чувствуют себя в наибольшей безопасности, а спальня и, в частности, гнездо в ней — святыня, в которую приглашают избранных. Тони не очень-то жалует собственное гнездо, считая его пережитком и дикостью, но Стив, слава богу, даже не смотрит в его сторону, уверенно направляясь к кровати. </p><p>Первое из изменений, что замечает Тони — подушки. Их гораздо больше, чем он привык, и одна точно принадлежит Стиву. Тони знает, потому что лично покупал ее. Та, на которой привык спать Тони, лежит посередине кровати. Прибавить к этому три одеяла и аккуратно сложенные на краю пижамы, и картина будущей ночи абсолютно ясна. Они точно собрались спать с ним. Ну, или хотя бы попробовать лечь вместе. </p><p>По идее, Тони должен испытывать ужас. Всепоглощающий страх. Но вместо этого впервые за день он абсолютно спокоен. Честно, предстоящие водные процедуры беспокоят его куда больше, чем ночь между двумя суперсолдатами, любой из которых может, не особо напрягаясь, придушить его одной рукой. </p><p>Зато Стив, кажется, первый раз за вечер испытывает сомнения. Он не смотрит на него, когда открывает рот, и Тони тоже не поднимает глаза, но он давно  знает Стива и чувствует, когда тот начинает нервничать. </p><p>— Если это чересчур... — произносит Стив, все еще не глядя на него. </p><p>— Нет, в самый раз, — неожиданно для себя отвечает Тони, и Стив настолько изумлен, что наконец-то смотрит ему прямо в глаза. </p><p>— Тебе совсем не обязательно соглашаться, — протестует он, — если тебе не хочется или некомфортно... </p><p>— Я хочу, — стоит на своем Тони. Самое смешное, что он действительно хочет. Мечтает об этом практически с того дня, как Стив вошел в его жизнь. И Баки. Так что если благодаря условиям команды одно из тайных желаний Тони исполниться — он слишком слаб, чтобы отказать себе в этом. Даже если его счастье всего на одну, максимум две ночи. Хотя изначально он не думал, что до этого дойдет. Максимум — ужин на вынос. Или совместный поход в кино или на выставку. Но это же гребаные Капитаны Америка. Они ничего не делают наполовину. </p><p>— Мы можем лечь на полу... Ну ты же понимаешь... Чем ближе — тем лучше... — Абсолютно не похожим на себя голосом бормочет Стив, и это несоответствие привычного и нынешнего Стива окончательно приводит Тони в себя. </p><p>— Не говори ерунды. Вы спите на кровати. Точка. И отпусти меня, наконец. </p><p>Стив мотает головой и только крепче прижимает его к себе. Эту смущающую сцену прерывает Баки, закончивший домашние дела. Он заходит в комнату, скользит взглядом по Стиву и Тони, смотрит так, словно видит насквозь, а потом как ни в чем не бывало начинает раздеваться. </p><p>— Бак... — строго говорит ему Стив, но на Баки такой тон не действует. Он лишь пожимает плечами:</p><p>— Ты собираешься лезть под душ в одежде? Я — точно нет. </p><p>— Но Тони... </p><p>— Тони в состоянии решить за себя сам. Так ведь? И поставь ты его уже на пол, Стив. В самом-то деле. </p><p>Он подходит ближе, и Тони просто кивает, не в силах отвести взгляда от открывшегося вида. Баки протягивает руки, и Стив молча передает ему Тони. Баки позволяет Тони встать на собственные ноги, но не спешит отпускать. В отличие от Стива, объятия Баки ощущаются совсем по-другому. Тони не может объяснить, в чем тут разница, но если Стив — это горечь вины, то Баки — груз несбывшихся надежд. Тони не совсем понимает, при чем тут он, но он согласен быть третьим лишним столько, сколько надо этим двоим. </p><p>Стив наконец отмирает и тоже начинает раздеваться. Впрочем, как и Баки, он оставляет боксеры. Словно те способны хоть что-то скрыть. Если бы Тони был омегой из какого-нибудь дешевого романа, то промок бы уже до одеяла. Но это только в книгах омеги страдают недержанием, а в жизни для того, чтобы о-канал стал достаточно скользким, альфе нужно хорошенько потрудиться. И естественной смазки зачастую может не хватить. </p><p>Однако Тони кажется, что еще немного — и он вполне может опозориться, словно всего, что было до этого, мало. </p><p>— Тебе помочь? — невозмутимо интересуется Баки, но Тони только качает головой и роняет одеяло на пол. Следом отправляются майка и штаны. В мастерской Тони предпочитает работать босиком, когда это возможно, и сегодня выдался как раз такой день, так что все, что остается на Тони — это нижнее белье. Не алые стринги, конечно, а удобные шелковые слипы темно-синего, почти черного цвета, отделанные тонким кружевом, но, видимо, альфам нравится то, что они видят, так как их запах становится тяжелее, гуще, и у Тони неожиданно кружится голова. Еще немного — и вся терапия закончится банальным трахом, после которого Тони точно никогда не сможет посмотреть ни Стиву, ни Баки в глаза, но альфы синхронно сглатывают и берут себя в руки. </p><p>Стив наклоняется за его вещами и начинает аккуратно складывать, в то время как Баки решительно подталкивает Тони к ванной. </p><p>Насчет свечей, пены и лепестков роз — обошлось. Но Тони плохо помнит водные процедуры. Только как Баки завел его в душ под горячие струи, а потом — как его мыли в четыре руки. Внутренняя омега берет верх над прагматичным разумом, и это к лучшему. Тони обтирают большим пушистым полотенцем, одевают в пижаму и относят в кровать. Все плывет в дымке, константы — только успокаивающий кокон из любимого одеяла и запах альф, расположившихся по обе стороны от него. А потом кто-то выключает прикроватный ночник, и Тони моментально проваливается в сон. Впервые за долгие месяца ему не снится ничего. И это — прекрасно. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Стив никогда не считал себя человеком, склонным к эмоциям. Всестороннее планирование и холодный расчет — качества, испокон веков считавшиеся чисто «альфьми» и обязательные для хорошего стратега, иногда сильно мешали в проявлении чувств. Да и если быть откровенным, ни к одной из своих немногочисленных девушек Стив не испытывал того, что ощущал в отношении Тони Старка. Даже с Шарон, связь с которой просуществовала дольше всего, и боже, она даже носила его ребенка, он не ощущал ничего такого, что могло бы растопить его холод  или, более того, привести в смятение. Как-то Шерон в сердцах бросила, что чувствует себя рядом с ним приблудной собачонкой, выпрашивающей ласку, а не нужным, любимым, необходимым человеком. «Да ты к Старку более неравнодушен, чем ко мне», — заявила тогда она, и черт возьми, если это не было правдой, как бы не хотел признавать Стив. </p><p>Тони, Тони, Тони... Яркий, эмоциональный, по-альфьи волевой и сильный, по-омежьи умеющий найти компромисс и лучшее решение для жизни, смотрящий вперед, в будущее. Единство и борьба противоположного, манящая загадка... Никто так не умел вывести Стива из себя и так же быстро успокоить. Если бы Стив решился нарисовать Тони так, как он иногда хотел: обнаженным, полным желания и неги, это была бы только акварель, настолько нежным и беззащитным виделся ему их неустрашимый, несгибаемый Железный человек. </p><p>И как бы иногда ни бушевал Стив, какие бы кары небесные ни призывал на голову Тони, стоило кому-то сказать плохое слово против — и Стив готов был рвать обидчика голыми руками. Тони был его и только его. От непокорной, но даже на вид шелковистой макушки до кончиков круглых лунок ногтей на пальцах ног. Разве позволено альфе быть таким незамутненным совершенством? Разве можно любить альфе альфу так, как Стив, не понимая этого сам, любил Тони, забывая обо всем? </p><p>Нет, в этом веке случались союзы и похлеще, Стив никого не осуждал, свобода выбора всегда была для него первоочередным ориентиром. Но к единственному альфе, к которому сам Стив был по-настоящему неравнодушен до этого, — к Баки, — он не испытывал даже десятой доли эмоций, которые вызывал у него Тони. С Баки была спокойная, крепкая дружба, которая с годами переросла во что-то большее. Крепкая рука, надежное плечо, понимание без слов, взаимовыручка, когда рядом не было и не могло быть омег, но никогда не тот дикий коктейль из ощущений, что дарил ему Тони. </p><p>С чего он решил, что Тони — альфа? Стив вновь и вновь задавал себе этот вопрос и не находил ответа. Откуда пришла эта уверенность? Из-за романа Тони с Фумико? Из-за веры, что омега, если только она не загнана в угол и не защищает свое потомство, не способна убить? Из-за банального страха сделать шаг первым и снова попробовать быть просто Стивом Роджерсом, а не безупречным эталоном «Капитан Америка»? </p><p>Тем более, что и связь омеги с омегой нынче была не сенсацией, а вполне обыденным фактом. И Тони ненавидел смерть, да, и если дело бы касалось только его самого, скорее всего, пальцем бы не пошевелил для своей защиты и безопасности. Однако за любого, кого он считал своей семьей, своей стаей, он готов был не раздумывая перегрызть глотку, хотя всегда, конечно, старался обойтись без крайних мер. И с учетом того, что Тони считал себя ответственным за весь мир... </p><p>В общем, Стив облажался по полной программе. Но свою ошибку он осознал лишь в тот момент, когда занес руку для смертельного удара, там, где Тони пришел просто поговорить. Он бил несопротивляющуюся омегу, как самый мерзкий из возможных хулиганов, как альфа, которых Стив всегда люто ненавидел. Да, он слишком поздно почувствовал запах Тони, который буквально прорвался через весь тот слой блокаторов, что он выливал на себя. Да, спасибо простым людям, которые оттащили его от Тони, не дали совершить непоправимое. Но как сам Стив дошел до такого? Ведь он действительно готов был убить Тони. И за что? За то, что тот просто не согласился с ним?</p><p>Разве Тони не делал это всегда? Обожал, обожествлял Стива и его не всегда благовидные, как, впрочем, и у всех, поступки, находил оправдания ошибкам и все равно поступал по-своему. </p><p>Почему же именно этот эпизод стал камушком, что обрушил лавину, после которой только белая пелена перед глазами и нерассуждающая ярость? </p><p>Он видел запись того, как Тони исповедовался над его телом. Он видел запись собственных похорон и как Тони разваливался на куски перед всеми. </p><p>Он физически не мог и, наверное, никогда не сможет отпустить Тони от себя. Не умел и никогда не научится делиться им с другими. И то, что вселенная дала ему шанс на новое начало... Стив готов был сделать все, чтобы максимально полно использовать его. Только бы Тони по-прежнему был рядом, пусть и не так, как сейчас хотелось бы. </p><p>Поэтому в тот день, когда их терапия началась, Стив был взвинчен как никогда, хотя никто, кроме Баки, наверняка не заметил этого. Баки, который, собственно, и открыл ему глаза на происходящее, когда Стив в очередной раз хотел сыграть в благородство. </p><p>— К черту титул, Стиви, — увещевал его Баки, — в конце концов, уметь бросать щит — не велика доблесть. Но если ты уйдешь сейчас, ты разрушишь не только команду, о которой так радел. Ведь он любит тебя, придурок. И ты убьешь Тони, разве ты этого не понимаешь? Завершишь то, что начал тогда. </p><p>— Но, Бак... — попробовал Стив и почувствовал, как металлическая рука до боли сжимает его плечо. </p><p>— Если это случиться, мне придется прибить тебя, сопляк. Сам понимаешь, это не то, к чему мне хотелось бы стремиться. </p><p>Стив поднял на него тогда глаза и понял все. Такое иногда бывает: импринтинг, запечатление с первого взгляда. Или как это правильно назвать? Когда альфа смотрит на омегу и осознает, что вот оно, лучшее, что может предложить ему жизнь. Именно так Баки и узнал, что Тони омега. Но вот что было действительно хреново — совсем не факт, что омега при запечатлении альфой испытает схожие чувства. </p><p>Всепоглощающую любовь и необходимость отныне всегда быть рядом. Скорее всего, Тони даже не заметил ничего, полный горя и самобичевания. Нет, наверняка он не испытывал к Баки ненависти. Потому что, похоже, единственный человек, которого Тони за всю свою жизнь по-настоящему не любил, был он сам. Но Баки не выжил бы без Тони, дурацкие законы эволюции, а Стив... Стив вряд ли смог бы быть без них двоих. </p><p>Заходить в спальню Тони, когда его не было там, было до ужаса неловко. Но подготовку никто не отменял. Стив был рад, что хотя бы в этом до сих пор мир предоставлял возможность проявить инициативу альфе. Иначе, если бы все зависело только от Тони... Ну, Стив был уверен, что он бы не дождался. Даже с суперсывороткой. </p><p>Сначала Стив направился в сторону гнезда Тони, больше похожего на модную деталь интерьера, чем на используемое пространство. Как он и предполагал, это оказалась ужасно неуютная конструкция, даже для неприхотливого Стива. Ни тебе пушистых одеял, ни теплых пледов. Подушка — и та одна, жесткая и неудобная. Немудрено, что Тони редко бывал тут, предпочитая ночевать в мастерской или вовсе оставаться в Башне. Правда что-то подсказывало, что и там гнездо Тони оставляет желать лучшего. Может быть, именно это нежелание и неумение гнездиться объясняло постоянный повышенный стресс у Тони? Ведь уже давно и абсолютно точно было доказано: гнездо жизненно необходимо одиноким омегам, и все, кто так или иначе отвергал этот факт как пережиток общества, страдали хроническими неврозами, бессонницей и кучей болячек, которые проходили, как по мановению волшебной палочки, стоило только построить правильную конструкцию — ну или связаться с подходящей альфой. Физиология, чтоб ее. Сам Стив хорошо понимал Тони, не желавшего идти на поводу у собственного тела, но оставить все как есть и не вмешиваться в жизнь Тони теперь уже точно не мог. Как бы там ни было, пользоваться гнездом было категорически нельзя. </p><p>С тоской Стив посмотрел в сторону кровати, расположенной в противоположном конце комнаты, в своеобразном алькове, и луч надежды зажегся в его сердце. Если гнездом явно пренебрегали, то кровать выглядела достаточно обжитой. Конечно, на вкус Стива, все еще было маловато подушек и мягких тканей, но с этим он мог справиться достаточно легко. </p><p>Возможно, современный альфа привел бы омегу в собственную комнату, но, во-первых, в их случае альф было двое, и, Стив точно знает, ни ему, ни Баки не нужен соперник на считающейся «своей» территории. А во-вторых, Стив был просто уверен, и это было намного важнее их с Баки притязаний, сам Тони будет чувствовать себя безопаснее в собственной кровати. Если не пошлет всю их идею в пеший тур с эротическим уклоном, не дожидаясь вечера. </p><p>Так что Стив отправился в тот магазин предметов интерьера, что посоветовала Джанет, тогда как Баки еще с утра ушел на рынок, обещая к вечеру приготовить то, что даже Тони согласится есть. </p><p>Вечер все никак не хотел начинаться и все же случился слишком рано. Стив хотел, чтобы в мастерскую за Тони отправился Баки, но тот только покрутил пальцем у виска. </p><p>— Тони меня знает без году неделю, а ты... Черт, Стив, неужели ты один не понимаешь, что ты значишь для Тони? </p><p>Стив действительно не понимал. </p><p>На месте Тони он бы разорвал все контакты с собой. Вычеркнул бы из своей жизни раз и навсегда. А Тони, если верить команде и записям, его любил. Не заморачиваясь, достоин Стив его любви или нет. Но, с другой стороны, смог бы сам Стив оставить Тони, будучи на своем месте? Не на день, неделю, месяц, а навсегда? </p><p>Тони напряженно смотрит на голограммы, висящие перед ним, но Стив готов поставить все свое постсывороточное здоровье, что на самом деле мысли Тони отнюдь не о проекте. </p><p>Стив хочет, действительно хочет сказать ему хоть что-то. От банального: «привет, я думал о тебе весь день» до пафосного «твои глаза — путеводные звезды, что указали мне путь из ниоткуда сюда», но даже простое «прости» не может протолкнуться через неожиданно сжавшееся в спазме горло. </p><p>Поэтому он молча шагает к Тони и начинает укутывать его в принесенное с собой одеяло. Тони едва заметно дрожит, видимо, сам не замечая этого, и на миг Стива накрывает волной неконтролируемого страха, что он опоздал, и ни Тони, ни их отношения уже ничего не исправит, и все безнадежно и зря, и все что ждет впереди — одиночество и смерть, потому что как можно продолжать жить после этого? Но Тони выдыхает и пусть почти незаметно, но расслабляется. И только тогда Стив понимает, что сам неосознанно задерживал дыхание, словно то хрупкое, что осталось между ними, могло сломаться от малейшего движения воздуха. </p><p>Он осторожно берет Тони на руки. Стив боится и хочет этого: держать Тони близко-близко, у самого сердца. Но он прекрасно знает, что Тони терпеть не может любого проявления собственной слабости, а ведь что может быть хуже для самолюбия, чем когда тебя подхватывают под колени и лопатки, словно изнеженную принцессу? И, когда он дергается сердито, Стив решает, что все, перебор, но отпустить его сию секунду самому выше его сил, однако Тони и тут его удивляет: позволяет прижать свое лицо к шее, там где у альф и омег самые сильные запаховые железы, и ни говорит ни слова. Зато дышит так, что у Стива заходится сердце, словно он снова хлипкий, болезненный подросток, а не воплощение здоровья и силы. </p><p>Стив невероятным усилием воли заставляет себя успокоиться. Последнее, что им сейчас надо — общая паника. Стив не раз пользовался своими феромонами для того, чтобы унять толпу, привести в чувство испуганную омегу, но с Тони ему никогда не приходило в голову делать что-либо подобное. Однако все бывает в первый раз. Тони, в ответ на изменение запаха только фыркает едва слышно, но никак это не комментирует, и о большем Стив даже не мечтает. </p><p>Стив бережно несет Тони наверх. Он чувствует — за секунду до того, как они входят на общую кухню, — что тело Тони на миг каменеет и тут же расслабляется, когда тот понимает, что никого, кроме Баки, на кухне нет. Стиву остается только ругать себя последними словами, что не додумался предупредить Тони, что в этот вечер они будут одни. Ситуация для всех более чем смущающая, и немудрено, что Тони не хочет, чтобы хоть кто-либо видел его таким. Особенно Логан, комментариев которого Стив, если честно, побаивается сам. </p><p>Стив садится на свое место, не выпуская Тони из рук. Тот смотрит недоуменно, но ничего не говорит. Стив пытается понять, что может думать сейчас Тони, слишком уж покладисто он относится к его инициативе, это совсем не похоже на его обычное поведение, и единственное, что приходит в голову: Тони уверен, что его отказ убьет альф. Такое случается не так уж часто, но ведь и альфы не каждый день посягают на жизнь омег.</p><p>Стиву бы и надо объяснить Тони, что на самом деле пострадавшей стороной в данной ситуации является только он, но... Но Стив эгоист. И немножечко трус. Вот странно даже, Стив не боится ни суперзлодеев, ни скруллов, его не пугают схождение миров и собственная смерть, но от одной мысли, что можно (и нужно) поговорить с Тони наконец-то по-человечески, трясутся поджилки и стынет кровь. </p><p>Меж тем Баки в очередной раз спасает его (на этот раз от самого себя и угрызений совести, но кто сказал, что это пустяки?), ставя перед ними блюдо с огромным бургером, окруженным горами золотистой картошки. Все знают, насколько Тони не равнодушен к фастфуду, а что уж говорить про этого красавца, которого Баки приготовил сам от и до. Булочка бриошь золотится масляным боком, щедро посыпанная кунжутом, пышная и мягкая, а между ее половинками превосходный бифштекс средней прожарки, хрустящие кольца маринованного лука, огурчики, ломтики помидора, любимый  соус Тони и много, очень много сыра. </p><p>Тони едва заметно морщится, у него явно нет аппетита, Стиву самому, кажется, кусок в горло сейчас не полезет, но Баки как ни в чем не бывало режет бургер, накалывает на вилку кусочек и подносит ко рту Тони. </p><p>Тони едва заметно колеблется, и в эту секундную паузу Стив поймал взгляд обманчиво невозмутимого Баки и понял, что тот нервничает ничуть не меньше их. И отчего-то становится легче. </p><p>Тони между тем все же открывает рот, сосредоточенно жует, и Стив успевает уловить тот момент, когда вполне здоровый скептицизм Тони меняется на закономерный восторг. Увы, Тони слишком редко бывает на общей кухне в последнее время, чтобы знать об ошеломляющем успехе Баки среди обитателей особняка. Даже Джарвис похвалил его стряпню, а это многое значит. </p><p>Тони требовательно открывает рот, слишком напоминая Стиву голодного птенца, и Баки, улыбаясь, спешит удовлетворить желание омеги. Это ничтожная победа (омега взял пищу альфы, омега простит их) наполняет грудь Стива теплом, и он торопится присоединиться к Баки, чтобы получить свою порцию принятия. Ломтик картофеля скользит между губами Тони, и тот тихо стонет от удовольствия. Уши Стива пылают, слишком уж откровенным получается звук. Некоторое время Стив с Баки соревнуются, кто предложит Тони лучший кусочек, но Тони, на взгляд Стива, наедается слишком быстро. Стив не смеет настаивать. Но он не готов закончить ужин прямо сейчас. Слишком хорошо. </p><p>Поэтому Стив берет вилку и протягивает кусочек бургера Баки. Тот смотрит насмешливо: «Серьезно, сопляк, это все на что ты способен?» — но подхватывает игру и кормит его в ответ. А потом опускает взгляд на Тони, и его глаза вспыхивают от совершенно особенной нежности и  любви. Так смотрят на свою предназначенную пару. Стив не за что бы не поверил, что такое существует на самом деле, до этого про «пары» и «предназначение» он только слышал от сестры Баки, обожавшей любовные романы, но перед ним живой пример. И он вроде как третий лишний. Только Баки, вздумай Стив еще раз заикнуться об этом, наверняка отвесит ему затрещину и обзовет последним идиотом. </p><p>Тони поворачивает голову, утыкаясь носом Стиву в шею, уши у него — цвета брони Железного человека, хотя Стив и не уверен, что броня хоть раз имела такой красивый пунцовый оттенок. Стив не совсем понимает причину смущения, но для анализа просто нет времени: Тони неожиданно зевает, и Стив сознает, что наступила самая сложная часть — водные процедуры и укладывание спать. И если до этого Тони стойко вынес все неуклюжие попытки ухаживания за собой, то не прогонит ли он их сейчас? Потому что одно дело — кутаться в одеяло и сидеть на коленях, и совсем другое — раздеваться до гола и позволить себя мыть. </p><p>Но Стив обязан попробовать, поэтому поит Тони водой, снова подхватывает на руки и несет его в спальню. И именно там Стива неожиданно накрывает по полной. До него внезапно доходит, что они с Баком ни разу не удосужились спросить, а как сам Тони видел предстоящий уход? Возможно, он думал об одном-двух походах в Центральный Парк за хот-догами — ну или чашке кофе, принесенной ближе к вечеру, а не об этом вот всем. </p><p>Стив смотрит на кровать, на подушки, одеяла и пижамы. На причудливые ночники со стеклянными абажурами, в которых, когда включаешь свет, начинают двигаться крошечные планеты, кометы и астероиды. На пушистый коврик, который Стив выбирал битый час, чтобы он идеально подошел к цвету стен и портьер спальной. Он смотрит куда угодно, кроме Тони. </p><p>Когда молчание становится невыносимым, Стив решается:</p><p>— Если все это чересчур... — и ждет, как подсудимый смертного приговора, ответа Тони. Потому что... Ну... </p><p>— Нет, в самый раз, — абсолютно спокойно отвечает Тони, и в этом ответе — весь он. После Тони говорит что-то еще, и Стив даже что-то отвечает, но все, что он может — держать Тони, чтобы никогда-никогда больше не отпускать. </p><p>И хотя вошедший Бак все же вынуждает его поставить Тони на пол, но это пустяки, по сравнению с блеском кожи Тони, с тем, как капельки воды в душе, куда они заводят его с Баки, прослеживают ключицы, соски и впадинку пупка, чтобы ручейками истечь в пах. Странно, Стив совсем не ощущает возбуждения, хотя Тони очень красив. Слишком красив. Но то что сейчас между ними — не о сексе. Это о прощении и обещании. Чего-то большего. Чего-то лучшего. Поэтому все, что позволяет себе Стив — осторожно поцеловать сладко пахнущую макушку Тони, когда они наконец укладываются в кровать. После того, как выключает свет, и перед тем, как закрыть глаза. </p><p>Баки находит его ладонь, и они переплетают пальцы, заключая Тони в защитный кокон из их тел. Стив считает вдохи и выдохи Тони, и на данный момент он — самый счастливый человек на Земле. </p><p>Пусть так будет всегда. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Жизнь Баки — череда странных случайностей и совпадений. Чего только стоил его внезапный визит в палатку Стива Роджерса, когда он узнал, кто на самом деле скрывается за маской Капитана Америка. И нет, Баки вовсе не стыдно за свой шантаж: когда тебе четырнадцать и тебя воспитали в тренировочном солдатском лагере, бить фрицев — вот все твои мечты. И это было действительно весело! Во всяком случае, то, что иногда вспоминает Баки. По большей части оно смотрится как старый, добротный мультфильм. Немного выцветшая рисовка, пленка трещит и часто рвется, но в целом добро всегда побеждает зло. </p><p>До того мига, когда рука Баки застряла в чертовой ракете. </p><p>Моменты после Баки смотреть не любит. Жаль, что собственному мозгу абсолютно безразлично его мнение. Гаденыш словно нарочно дожидается ночи, чтобы начать крутить за закрытыми глазами дерьмовое кино. Боль, кровь, своя и чужая, смерть и холод — вот все, что есть там. Баки слишком долго работал на Гидру. И от этого никуда не деться так же, как от доброй, мультяшной части. </p><p>Не то чтобы Баки, или Зимний солдат, как тогда называли его, хотел работать на Гидру. Его как-то абсолютно забыли спросить, желает он этого или нет. Просто вытерли практически начисто свет и счастье и оставили разъедающий изнутри ноябрь. Когда темно без просвета, а снег еще и не думает ложиться, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить серость и пустоту. И Баки-Зимний, словно муха в стекле, застрял в этом состоянии. Пока однажды не начинает вспоминать Его. Здоровущего, светловолосого, честного и такого, ох, такого дурного в своей прямоте и правоте. </p><p>Сначала это не более чем зыбкий образ. Туман перед глазами. Случайный сбой программы, заданной нерадивым оператором. Но день за днем он обрастает подробностями точно так же, как забытый бесшабашный мальчик из прошлого, похороненный в самых глубоких тайниках сердца Зимнего, именами. </p><p>Это Джеймс, Джим, Джимми. Иногда — Барнс и Сержант. И одним ранним хмурым утром — Баки. Именно тогда Зимний солдат крушит базу Гидры и уходит в никуда. Он ищет тощего астматического юношу из своих видений. Он разыскивает высокого, сильного, молодого мужчину из редких снов. Он заглядывает в лица прохожих и не находит ответа. Пока однажды случайная газета не дарит ему подтверждение, что все в его голове — не полуночный бред и такой человек действительно существует. </p><p>Стивен Грант Роджерс. Капитан Америка. </p><p>Баки и Зимний спорят, стоит ли показываться тому на глаза. Ни тот, ни другой не уверены, что их дружба, ставшая позже чем-то большим, существовала на самом деле, а не является галлюцинацией, вызванной экспериментами Гидры. И пока он решает, стоит ли проверять эту теорию или нет — Стива убивают. </p><p>Баки опустошен. Ему хуже, чем после обнуления. Единственная связь с прошлым, с самим собой, пусть и не настоящим, утеряна. </p><p>Пресса вовсю винит Тони Старка, а у Баки до сих пор не все в порядке с головой, иначе как объяснить, что он решает убить совершенно незнакомого человека, основываясь только на домыслах газетчиков? </p><p>Хорошо что Зимний предлагает сделать это, глядя Старку в глаза. Ибо одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы все стало на свои места. И дело не в том, что Тони — предназначенный Баки. И даже то, что он омега, не столь важно. Хотя кого он обманывает? Те несколько раз, когда Зимний выходил из-под контроля, как раз были связаны с целями-омегами. Даже будучи абсолютно лишенным свободы воли, низведенным до ранга животного, бездумного оружия, Баки на чистых инстинктах отказывался убивать омег. И никакие пытки не могли заставить его совершить это. </p><p>Но в глазах у Тони боль и желание смерти. Пустота и безразличие к собственной судьбе. Даже будь Тони альфой — Баки не бьет лежачих. Хотя Тони наверняка оскорбился бы, узнай он мысли Баки. Железный Человек не может быть повержен. </p><p>Однако мир слишком хорошенько постарался, ломая этого человека, и Баки с ужасом понимает, что, вполне вероятно, главный виновник душевного раздрая Тони — Стив. Только ленивый не обсуждает их последнюю драку. И у них нет сочувствия к Тони. Да, о мертвых или хорошо, или ничего, но Баки готов вскрыть могилу, лишь бы тот, кто лежит в ней, ответил за все. </p><p>Могила пуста, в руках у Баки — чужой щит, отданный Тони. Проклятый металл жжет неживые пальцы, и Баки соглашается взять его только затем, чтобы на правах действующего Капитана Америка хорошенько вздрючить остальных Мстителей. Ибо Стиву они сейчас ничем не помогут, но Тони обязаны сохранить. Жаль, что самому Старку все его — их — старания безразличны. </p><p>Баки слышал о таком. Иногда любовь может быть настолько сильной, что перебивает предназначение. У таких чувств редко счастливый конец. Если, конечно, не брать за эталон «умерли в один день и час». Тони держится только благодаря ему, Баки, хотя наверняка даже не подозревает об этом. Потому как, если бы знал — вряд ли бы поблагодарил. Да и Баки к чертям не сдалась его благодарность. По большому счету ему и сам Тони особо без надобности. Пока. Главное — чтобы был жив и здоров. </p><p>Поэтому он тормошит и теребит Тони, не оставляя ни на минуту одного. И постепенно начинает замечать, как пустое безразличие в глазах вначале сменяется глухим раздражением, а после — недоуменным интересом. Тони рассматривает его с тщательностью ученого, и, Баки уверен, ему начинает нравиться то, что он видит. Настолько, что за искрами радости при его появлении сразу же следует горькая вина. </p><p>Конечно, все дело, как всегда, в Стиве. Баки и самому неловко, но то, что у него чувства к Тони, совсем не значит, что он забыл лучшего друга, свою первую любовь. Ведь если разобраться по существу, Баки не выбирал Тони, просто выиграл гребанный суперприз в дурацкой лотерее под названием «жизнь». На месте Тони мог оказаться любой, и предназначение вовсе не означает принятия, так, во всяком случае, всегда был уверен Баки. Но одного взгляда на Тони достаточно, чтобы этот миф распался, как карточный домик. </p><p>Мало того что Тони нечеловечески красив, и в его синих глазах можно запросто утонуть. А его гениальность и работоспособность давно стала притчей во языцех. Главное — у Тони самое большое, самое доброе сердце на земле. И его самоотверженность, готовность отдать все, что имеет, и себя самого без остатка на благо другим делает Тони для Баки тем, о ком он, сам того не понимая, мечтал всю свою сознательную жизнь. И бессознательную, кажется, тоже. </p><p>А потом воскресает Стив. </p><p>Бак безумно рад и несчастен одновременно. Это крушение всех его безумных надежд, но разве не об этом он мечтал ночами, гипнотизируя подушку? Только вот Тони с возвращением Стива тает, как свечка. Баки-то грешным делом надеялся, что эти два идиота поговорят друг с другом, и дело с концом. Но не зря Кэрол покрутила ему пальцем у виска. Тони упрям, как тысяча чертей, упрямее его только Стив. Но если бы только дело касалось упрямства! </p><p>Тони ужасно не уверен в себе. Вернее, не так. Если дело касается новых открытий и великих изобретений, Тони ни на секунду не будет сомневаться, чьи имя впишут в очередной патент. Но вот все, что касается чувств в общем и ценности Тони Старка как человека, к которому эти чувства могут быть применены в частности, — тут самооценка Тони опускается в такие глубины, что Марианская впадина по сравнению с ними — ничего не значащая ямка на песке. И то, что Стив едва было не убил Тони, ничуть не помогает делу. </p><p>А значит, Тони ни за что не поверит, что Стив его простил. Этому прекраснодушному придурку с его супергениальными мозгами подобное даже не может прийти в голову. Ведь где Стив, а где он? И, выходит, Баки снова надо лезть на пресловутую «ракету», помогая другу, спасая любовь всей своей жизни, рискуя всем. Что ж... Баки не привыкать. </p><p>Стив, однако, считает по-другому. Идиот и вправду вознамерился уйти «в закат», словно его предыдущего отсутствия было мало. Тони, конечно, на полном серьезе уверен, что команду должен покинуть именно он, кругом сплошные «фейспалмы», и лишь Логан, сволочь, глушит пиво с таким видом, будто смотрит лучшее ток-шоу всех времен и народов. Не то чтобы Баки сильно его осуждал. Но быть одной из сторон недолюбовного хероугольника абсолютно не смешно. </p><p>Хорошо, что девочки в команде более вменяемые, чем мужики, и благодаря Кэрол и Джанет Баки удается немного вправить мозг Стиву (к Тони Баки просто не рискует подходить, боясь окончательно сломать то, что и так держится на честном слове) и договориться о терапии, в свете «восстановления командного взаимодействия» и прочего бла-бла-благополучия. </p><p>Тони, конечно, пытается дать задний ход, но команда для него — святое, для них он в лепешку расшибется. Поэтому сегодня Баки идет не в зал, не к психотерапевту, а на один маленький рыночек, где торгуют столько, сколько Баки себя помнит. В сумме вроде не так уж и много, но это смотря как считать. </p><p>Парная говядина и спелые помидоры, маринованные огурчики и ароматные специи, фермерские яйца и самая лучшая мука — список покупок у Баки достаточно обширный, хотя в любимой забегаловке Тони наверняка так не заморачиваются. Впрочем, Баки не был у них на кухне и не собирается. У него есть своя кухня, оборудованная, благодаря стараниям Тони, в соответствии со всеми потребностями Баки. А стандарты у него, когда дело доходит до приготовления вкусной еды, не ниже какого-нибудь мишленовского ресторана. </p><p>Баки серьезен и придирчив, как никогда. Еще бы! Сегодня ему предстоит кормить двоих самых важных людей, альфу и омегу, начало и конец его пути. Нет, это вовсе не значит, что Баки собрался умирать, но после Тони у него вряд ли получится хоть с кем-то. Хотя и с Тони, если разобраться, ничего не получилось. Еще. Пока. Баки гребаный оптимист и верит, что сможет сложить ребус из них троих таким образом, что пресловутое слово «счастье» можно будет рассмотреть из другой галактики. Но до этого еще ох как далеко. </p><p>Баки мог бы приготовить что угодно: от блюд высокой кухни до диетического супчика, который, судя по графику питания Тони, в последнее время был бы тому в самый раз. Но Тони не привередлив в еде и ненавидит диеты, а всем гастрономическим изыскам предпочитает хороший бургер. Именно им и занят Баки, надеясь поразить Тони в лучшем смысле этого слова. </p><p>К Тони в мастерскую отправляется Стив. Чтобы он мог понять, каково это — держать судьбу в своих руках. Не перекидывать через плечо, как мешок с картошкой, и не подставлять под руку дружеское плечо. Быть нежным и осторожным, чтобы не спугнуть синюю птицу удачи. </p><p>Судя по тому, что Стив даже на миг не может отпустить Тони, с этим все в порядке. Альфа в нем наконец признал в Тони омегу. </p><p>И поэтому Баки только смотрит на капельку соуса на губах у Тони, но не пытается вытереть и тем более слизать. Потому что, начав, он вряд ли сможет остановиться, но ни Тони, ни Стив не готовы к этому. Не сейчас и не здесь. Пока. Баки очень надеется, что только пока. </p><p>Но когда Тони стягивает с себя майку и вышагивает из штанов, весь гребанный контроль Баки летит к чертям. Словно на веревочке, он идет за Тони в ванную и там дает себе волю: мягко массирует кожу головы, взбивая высокую шапку пены из шампуня. Тщательно промывает кондиционер, забивая на кучу средств, которыми уставлены полочки. Возможно, Тони завтра выскажет все, что он про него думает, но сейчас Баки не может отказать себе в удовольствии лишний раз полюбоваться, как слегка отросшие, влажные волосы Тони свиваются в кольца на лбу и на шее. </p><p>Баки  ведет мочалкой по широким плечам, стараясь не зацикливаться на каждой выступающей косточке (кормить и еще раз кормить!), боясь и страстно желая проследить все венки пальцами, а Стив только поворачивает послушного, разомлевшего Тони и смотрит понимающе, и от этого тепло и спокойно. Словно Баки наконец-то вернулся домой. Потому что эти двое его дом. </p><p>А потом они ложатся в кровать, укутывая Тони в одеяло и собственные тела, и Баки отпускает этот день, прошлые невзгоды и грехи жестокому миру. Он осторожно целует засыпающего Тони в кончик носа и крепко сжимает пальцы Стива на бедре Тони. </p><p>Они команда. Они справились. Они вместе. </p><p>Пусть так будет всегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>